1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a dummy touch screen system (a touch screen without ability to autonomously drive an application program) that connects a plurality of mobile terminals, and more specifically, to a dummy touch screen system that connects a plurality of mobile terminals capable of performing bidirectional communication of a dummy touch screen, image data (image information), and touch data which cannot autonomously drive a program between smart phones.
2. Related Art
In the related art, technologies in which a variety of data such as video or voice data displayed on a screen of a laptop or a video player, is displayed on video equipment such as a television (TV) by connecting the video equipment such as a TV including a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) terminal to the laptop or the video player including a digital visual interface (DVI) terminal, have been disclosed. These technologies may be referred to as mirroring technologies. HDMI is obtained in such a manner that a DVI that is an interface standard specification of a personal computer (PC) and a display is changed to an interface for audio-visual (AV) electronics. Such an HDMI terminal transmits video or voice from a laptop or a video player to video equipment such as a TV without compressing the video or the voice, and therefore a decoder chip or software is not required. That is, compatibility between connected devices may be achieved.
In addition, cumbersome wiring of AV equipment due to video, voice, and control signals which are transmitted via a single cable may be simplified. In addition, the control signals may be transmitted, and therefore a variety of AV equipment may be organically used.
In recent years, smart phones have become popularly disseminated, and therefore as a technology in which a variety of data (video information and voice information) displayed on a screen of the smart phone, is displayed on video equipment such as a TV in the same manner by transmitting the variety of data displayed on the screen of the smart phone to the video equipment such as a TV, a mobile high-definition link (MHL), has been newly developed. Such variety of data may be transmitted and received through an MHL port.
More specifically, an HDMI terminal introduced by Silicon Image that is an advocate of HDMI specification is difficult to be mounted on a smart phone having a thickness less than 1 cm. In order to solve this problem, Silicon Image has announced a port of a new technology specification which is called “MHL”, and mirroring to video equipment such as a TV or the like, may be made possible through a smart phone using the MHL of the new specification.
However, in such mirroring technology, a variety of data displayed on a screen of the smart phone is only transmitted to the video equipment such as a TV using the MHL port, and a variety of data displayed on the video equipment such as a TV cannot be transmitted to the smart phone. That is, an existing mirroring technology may not implement bidirectional mirroring.
Meanwhile, for existing bidirectional data transmission, two devices (stand-alone computer) for independently driving a program are required. For example, for the existing bidirectional data transmission, one tablet PC and one smart phone are required. However, in this instance, the tablet PC is expensive, and a user of the smart phone inefficiently has another communication device having similar functionality due to overlapped functions with the smart phone. In addition, a storage database (DB) of a variety of information (for example, an address book, call history, work files, photos, etc.) may be overlapped.